srcfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Ninjas Wars
The Knight Ninjas (K.N.)(Also known as "The Order") was founded May 16, 2010 by Smetana, and was eventually disbanded early 2011 after various catastrophes and the eventually parting of ways of the main admins of KN. KN was an early RP group that forced its way into the community through multiple wars on established RP groups. KN first entered the community when it attacked the Second Mexican Empire, which was part of the immediately post Fruition Wars RP community. The group numbered in the mid 20's and was primarly ran at the time by 5 key figures, Smetana (G.M.K.N.), Gregman2201, Rcktrainman, Ryan Bartel (K.N.R.O), and Forrest (E.C.K.N.O). The 5 spammed, harrased, and challenged the 2nd Mexican Empire and her allies, most notably S.P.Q.R. The forces of KN created an alliance with Alyx, a notable furry, and his/her/it's group Kickassia, against the 2nd Mexican Empire. Eventually the 2nd Mexican Empire was destroyed by its owner, Maximillian. SPQR, led by Marc Antony, who was a good friend of Maximillian, offered protection for the leader of the 2nd Mexican Empire and its admins. Seeing this, KN decided to attack SPQR as well as Maximillian's other group, The Holy Knights Templar. Soon enough, the early RP community embarked on a Crusade against KN which ultimately failed. Due to this, the Holy Knights Templar soon become inactive and was forgotten. With the Holy Knights' Templar retreat from the war, SPQR and KN made peace with one another. Shortly after the war with the early Steam Community, KN started to get more and more involved in RP creating positions and trying to rehabilitate it's self into the community. Soon KN grew to 200 members thanks mainly to the recruiting of Ryan Bartel (K.N.R.O.) and Alyx. Soon the group was full of a mixture of furries and non-furries and tensions began to rise. A "Dont' Ask Don't Tell" policy was created, causing Alyx and Kickassia declared war on KN. One of Alyx's followers, known as DJ, quickly calmed Alyx down and peace was made. However, this peace was short lived. Alyx again declared war, beginning an almost fanatical hunting down of Communists and Furries by KN. KN attacked group after group, starting a steam wide war against communist groups and players. Countless groups were defeated by KN and then abandoned by Alyx. However, Alyx did not lose resolve and continued to fight. Eventually, DJ betrayed Alyx and took over and destroyed Alyx's main group Kickassia. Because of this, Alyx lost many supporters and had to fall back to an old Russian Group. During this time the KN admins kicked almost 200 members from KN and only allowed people loyal to KN to be a member, reducing the size of the group to 45-50 members. Ropkapitan, head of Teufelshunde, a 3,000 member group, attacked and spammed KN, siding with Alyx in an attempt to defeat KN. Ropkapitan quickly withdrew support for Alyx and stopped warring with KN. After this Alyx and he/she/it's dwindling number of supporters were eventually defeated, thanks mainly to the determined efforts of KN, and expelled from the steam community. This was the last of the KN wars. Sadly for KN the hacking and banning of 3 of Smetana's accounts and the eventually "break up" of the 5 original admins and leaders weakened the group and it never regained it's fomer glory. Sometime around 2011 Smetana announced the disbandment of The Order.